Palomino
by jbarren1
Summary: I titled the story "Palomino" because I'm not quite sure yet what I'm trying to accomplish. It was just a hint of an idea that came to me last night after I watched yesterday's episode (06/06/17). Valentin, Charlotte, Lulu
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

 _Valentin stared at Anna, unable to comprehend her presence. Behind him, Lulu and Dante waited anxiously. Briefly glancing at them, Valentin tore his eyes back to Anna's, trying to figure a way out. To still move forward with his plans to cross to Canada with Charlotte. "What are you doing here?"_

 _Anna's voice was firm, but gentle at the same time. "You know why we're here."_

 _"Where's Charlotte?" Lulu's voice cut into Valentin's brain. Before he could process her question, much less answer it, Charlotte bounded in the room._

" _Lulu!" Valentin could hear the surprise in his daughter's voice, tinged with happiness. Inwardly, he winced, even as he turned to watch Lulu cross to their daughter to greet her. He eyed Charlotte's face as she smiled, her stance relaxed. For the first time, he allowed Charlotte's reaction to Lulu – to her mother – to sink in._

" _Valentin, you know what you need to do." Anna's quite voice shook him out of his thoughts. Turning to meet her gaze, he saw empathy there. Empathy for Charlotte, most likely, he surmised. But yes, he knew._

" _Papa?"_

 _Looking down into the innocent blue eyes of his blond haired daughter, Valentin melted. Kneeling, he took Charlotte's hands gently in his. "Mon petite," he said softly, reaching up to tuck a lock of loose hair behind her ear. "You were right. Your school called; they want you to finish the year."_

 _"Am I in trouble?"_

 _Valentin was shaking his head before words could form. "Of course not! You only missed one day, I think you will be fine." He forced a slight smile to reassure her. "I want you to go home with Lu-" Valentin cut himself off. He raised his eyes slightly to meet Lulu's, hating the pity he saw there. He knew that he had to make this okay for Charlotte, no matter what. She was innocent in all of this, and deserved as little upset as possible. "Your mother. Your mother will take you home," he finished, keeping the smile on his face._

" _When will you pick me up?" Charlotte's brow furrowed in confusion. "We were going to see Niagara Falls, Papa!"_

" _We will, Charlotte. One day," Valentin promised, praying he could keep that promise to his daughter. "In the meantime, you need to go back to school."_

" _School's almost over, Papa. Then we can go." Confidence filled Charlotte's voice as she beamed at him. "Will you pick me up tomorrow?"_

 _Valentin carefully hugged Charlotte to him, lightly stroking her hair and her back as he tried to pass along every ounce of love he had for her. He felt the sobs coming on as his heart broke in a million pieces. He pulled back and stared at Charlotte briefly, trying to memorize every inch of her face, unable to fathom not seeing her every day or hearing her voice every day. "Au revior," he whispered, gently moving her towards Lulu._

 _Lulu took Charlotte's hand, sensing Valentin's breaking point. "Rocco's going to be so excited to see you," she told Charlotte as she tugged her daughter gently from the room._

 _As soon as the door closed, Valentin fell back against the couch, still on the floor, sobs breaking from his chest. Anna looked at him, tears in her eyes._

Valentin woke from his sleep, gasping for breath. He sat up, exhaling hard as he rubbed the sweat from his face. He was chilled from the sweat on his back, the air cool. "Charlotte," he whispered, his voice agonized. His eyes travelled to the pictures on the wall across from him, so many pictures it looked like a wallpaper of his daughter.

He pushed back the covers and stood up, stretching his arms and twisting his neck, rubbing a crick that never seemed to go away. Moving to the tiny window, he glanced outside and up at the moon and stars as he did every night, wondering what Charlotte was doing and if she was looking at them too, knowing they still could see the same moon and stars.

Valentin groaned; he doubted she even cared anymore. It had been 12 years since that night, the night he'd been arrested and lost custody of Charlotte. Over 4,300 days – he'd counted every single one of them. He'd tried hard to fight the charges against him, but the WSB had fought harder and won. His sentence, although not a life sentence as Anna had predicted to him in the hospital after the Nurses Ball, had been 25 years with a chance of parole. When Lulu had taken him to court for legal custody of Charlotte, Valentin had tried to retain custody. He'd tried to make sure Lulu and Dante couldn't get more than visitation with his daughter. He'd begged Nina to take full custody of Charlotte; as her stepmother – and his wife. Valentin had watched how torn Nina had been. Her love for Charlotte ran so deep.

" _Do you understand what you're asking me to do?" Nina's eyes sparkled with tears as she sat in the visitor's room at the police station. "You're asking me to remain your wife, legally married to you while you're in prison for 25 years. That's the only way I can even think of keeping custody of Charlotte."_

 _Valentin nodded. "That's exactly what I'm asking you to do." He leaned forward, his eyes begging her to understand. "Nina, I've made so many mistakes in my life. But Charlotte doesn't deserve to suffer for that. She's something I've done right in my life. Charlotte, and marrying you." Tears filled her eyes as he reached his hands towards her. "I love you more than anything, Nina. I'd love to know that my wife and daughter are enjoying life together while I'm … gone. And when I get out, we can all be together."_

 _Nina shook her head, moving her hands away from him and brushing the tears from her eyes. "That's a big assumption, Valentin. Considering how much has happened, how much you've lied to me and how much you've failed me and our marriage. That's a big assumption that I'll wait 25 years for you."_

" _Think of Charlotte," Valentin began to say._

" _Don't." Nina's voice turned dangerously low. Anger laced through her entire body, so much so that she began to shake. "Do not use your daughter, or my love for Charlotte, against me. This isn't about just Charlotte. If it was, I'd take her in a heartbeat." Nina allowed a hoarse, sarcastic laugh to escape her. "You're acting like Charlotte is going to be alone. She has a mother, Valentin. I know you hate to admit that, but Charlotte has a mother who is alive and well and wants Charlotte with her. I've seen them together – Charlotte adores her."_

 _Valentin was already shaking his head. "Lulu and Dante aren't fit to raise my daughter. She needs someone who understands what she needs. Who will help her grow into the young woman she deserves to be."_

" _Well, it won't be with me," Nina said quietly. "I love Charlotte with all my heart. I think the best thing you can do for her is to make sure she's not a ward of the state. She needs to be with her mother. Her stepfather. Her brother."_

" _HALF brother," Valentin corrected sullenly._

 _Nina stood and walked to the door, turning back when her hand reached the handle. Her eyes met his sadly. "Do what's best for your daughter, Valentin. Think of Charlotte, not your own feelings." With that, she quietly walked out._

Based on the circumstances, his attorney, Nora Buchanan, had agreed. Unless he wanted to make Charlotte a ward of the state, he had to sign custody of her to. They'd make it conditional, until his release from prison. But both of them knew by the time he was released, Charlotte would be old enough for custody to be not needed. So he'd swallowed everything and signed custody over to Lulu and Dante.

His next step was to argue about visitation. Nora had told him to make visitation a condition of custody would be insane, and sure enough, Lulu had Diane fighting him in court right away. She didn't want Charlotte to see the father she adored in prison. At least not right away. When she was old enough, they could discuss changing the terms. Diane fought hard, and won. Charlotte was not to be taken to the prison. Valentin would be able to contact her via mail, email when she was old enough and phone calls once he was granted privileges. Valentin felt the victory small, even when Nora added a condition of Lulu sending pictures every month to Valentin. At least he'd be able to watch his daughter grow up from behind bars.

Stepping away from the window, Valentin looked at the pictures littering his wall. Valentin was sure Lulu had taken great pride to find all the pictures Charlotte was happiest in to send him, rubbing it in that her life was happy without him. He traced his fingers over the picture of Charlotte when the Falconeri's got their first puppy, a golden lab Charlotte got to name. She'd called the puppy Rosie, and they went everywhere together.

His eyes moved to the picture of Charlotte when she got braces, her grin huge to show off the yellow and purple in her mouth. Pictures of Charlotte at the Nurses Ball every year, her school pictures, school performances, dance classes and horseback riding. Charlotte had a full life with Lulu and Dante, Valentin was reassured by that. But he was missing out on all of it.

Charlotte had just turned 17 years old. Valentin traced his finger over her most recent picture, standing in front of the new car she'd bought. She worked at the stable where she rode and saved half the cost of the car, using the other half from the money Valentin insisted be set aside for her care. Lulu was quick to reassure him in their brief contact that Charlotte was very responsible with money. Not that he cared.

Valentin raked his fingers through his hair in frustration, his heart constricting with the longing he felt. He hadn't spoken to his daughter in almost 3 years. Their distance happened slowly, and Valentin had been unable to stop it. He'd desperately tried to stay as close as he could over the years. Their letters and calls were frequent in the beginning. Charlotte had been so confused about his disappearance, about her inability to see him and only speak with him through the phone and mail. She'd been desperate to hold onto every interaction they could get. She eagerly awaited his calls, and her letters were written painstakingly, filled with pictures she'd drawn and stories of all her adventures.

Until she started trying to solicit promises from him; ones he knew he could never fill. Their trip to Niagara Falls, other places she wanted to visit with her Papa. He'd done all he could to suggest she go to these places with Lulu, Dante, their families, Nina – but Charlotte wanted him. She wanted him to come to her dance recitals, her riding competitions, her birthday parties. None that he could attend – until her 13th birthday, when the courts decided Charlotte was old enough to visit him in prison.

Valentin had anticipated that day with huge excitement. He hadn't seen his daughter in 8 years, and he'd felt the distance already growing between them. He was hoping the visits would help mend some of the confusion and hurt Charlotte had been feeling. He was sure she thought he'd abandoned her. Valentin was further discouraged because he wasn't given the chance to explain his situation to Charlotte; he had to rely on Lulu, with the help of a social worker. Realizing Nina was still in contact with Charlotte, Valentin had reached out to ask her to accompany his daughter in for the very first visit. Charlotte had refused, insisting Lulu be the one to accompany her.

Nora had gotten permission for them to be in a vistors room so contact was allowed. On the "big day", Valentin was very nervous.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters.**

Chapter Two

Valentin paced the room, his heart racing. After 8 long years, he couldn't believe this day was finally here! He'd spent every minute of every day since being told the visit was happening imaging every possible scenario, every possible second.

"Inmate."

Valentin looked up, his eyes full of hope. The guard working today was Joe, a friendly, amiable guard who Valentin got along well with, considering their respective positions in the situation. "Are they here?" Joe knew a lot of Valentin's story, and Valentin was very relieved Joe was the one who was on duty right now.

Joe's eyes met his. "She's beautiful, Valentin. But she looks terrified." His words were quiet but that of a father himself and Valentin nodded.

"I will take it slow," Valentin promised, going back to the table and standing just beyond the bench. He didn't want to be sitting when the most important person in his life entered the room.

After Joe left the room again, Valentin forced himself to remember to breathe. The last thing he wanted to do was keel over. When the door began to open, Valentin's eyes moved immediately to watch Charlotte enter.

The young woman that entered took his breath away. She was of medium height, her blond hair havening darkened a bit over the years. It fell in light waves down her back. Her blue eyes were huge and Valentin could immediately see the fear in them as she looked towards him. He winced inwardly, not pleased that she was so afraid of him. He inhaled sharply, knowing the mess of his life was his own doing. Her hand was gripping Lulu's in what he guessed was a death grip.

"Hello, Charlotte," Valentin said gently, adding a touch of formality to his voice. He ached to reach out and take her hands, speak French – "their" language – to her. Was this what Lulu had gone through so many years earlier? Aching to bestow love on their daughter but being too afraid to scare her? Except for the time she did, he reminded himself. When she blurted out the truth about Charlotte's maternity when Charlotte wasn't ready to hear it. "I know you probably have no idea what to say to me or what to do. Would it be okay if we sat for a bit?" He nodded towards the chairs.

Charlotte looked startled at the sound of his voice and took a moment to consider his words. She nodded, releasing Lulu's hand but not moving far from her.

"Hello, Valentin." Lulu greeted him softly, offering him a small smile as she sat down, tugging Charlotte down beside her. "You're looking good."

Valentin appreciated her small talk. Normally, it'd annoy him but in these circumstances Charlotte obviously needed time to feel comfortable. "Thank you. It's good to see you as well, Lulu. Are Rocco and Dante doing well?"

"They are." Lulu glanced briefly at Charlotte. Seeing her still eying Valentin, Lulu continued. "Rocco is having the time of his life. He's just discovered soccer, and loves it."

"Not that he can kick very well," Charlotte said softly.

Valentin smiled towards Charlotte. "Your brother is what, 11 now?" At Charlotte's nod, Valentin made a teasing face. "Boys that age haven't quite grown into their legs and feet yet. I bet when he kicks, he almost falls backwards."

Charlotte shrugged, not matching his smile. "He is determined to get better at it. Like I am at – " she cut herself off suddenly.

Valentin was momentarily confused, then he understood. Charlotte didn't want to reveal too much information about herself to someone she wasn't sure she trusted. "He's a Spencer; determination runs in his blood. I'm sure he won't give up."

"I have Spencer in my blood too," Charlotte countered, her eyes blazing.

"Yes, that you do," Valentin agreed, unsure of the sudden hostility he was seeing. "Would it be okay for me to ask you about your life, Charlotte?"

Charlotte snorted. "I know Mom says you really care about me and my life, and that you couldn't be a part of it because you're behind bars and all that. I know Mom said I couldn't know the truth earlier because I was too young," her eye roll said exactly what she thought of that logic. "But what I don't understand is why you made promises you couldn't keep. And why you're behind bars in the first place. What'd you do?"

Valentin was both happy and sad at the same time. On one hand, Charlotte was initiating a conversation. On the other hand, she couldn't have picked a more difficult one to start with. "I'm going to answer that, but if there's anything I say that you don't understand, I need you to be honest and tell me, ok?" At her nod, Valentin exhaled. "I kept you to myself for as long as I could, Charlotte. I didn't want you to live with your mother and Dante, because it meant you couldn't live with me full time. You probably don't remember a time your mother wasn't a part of your life, but there was one time. A time where she didn't even know you existed." Seeing Lulu's eyes narrow, Valentin quickly moved on. That was a whole other conversation to be had, and he wanted to focus on answering Charlotte's actual questions. "When I first left, the judge and the social worker thought it better that you not come to the prison to see me. But phone calls, emails and letters weren't enough for you."

Charlotte flushed. "So it is my fault you made promises you couldn't keep?"

"It's not a fault, Charlotte." Valentin tried to keep his tone light and gentle but felt some frustration peeking through. "It's part of being a parent and a child. A child wants something, not understand why they get a no for an answer. You wanted me to come in person. Begged me. If there is a fault, I suppose it's mine – I always indulged you. Maybe I should've said no from time to time." Saying no to Charlotte over a candy bar was totally different than saying no to a visit while he was in prison, but… semantics.

"I think the fault is partially mine too, Charlotte." Both Valentin and Charlotte looked to Lulu in surprise at her words. "I asked the judge and the social worker to not let you come to the prison to see your Dad. I thought it was going to be too hard for you, too confusing." She looked apologetically at their daughter. "That was not Valentin's decision."

Charlotte sat back in her chair and folded her arms, regarding her mother and then turning back to her father. "Spencer told me about how you tried to kill Uncle Nikolas." Valentin felt a punch to his stomach. He looked helplessly at Lulu, not even sure how to respond to that. Her face hardened and her lips folded into a straight line. She offered him no help. Before he could respond, Charlotte continued. "And held a bunch of people hostage on Cassadine Island. You can't even say that was before me, because that was after I was born. And please don't claim self defense, because I don't buy that."

"Charlotte." Valentin rubbed his eyes miserably and then raked his fingers through his hair. "I thought this was about whether or not I kept my promises to you? About my being a part of your life?"

"How were you going to be a part of my life if you'd been thrown in prison then? If you hadn't somehow managed to convince people you hadn't killed him!" Charlotte jumped to her feet, tears threatening to spill from her eyes. "You talk a good talk, PAPA," her voice was laced with sarcasm at the supposed endearment. "But your actions conflict with your words. That's something I've been learning a lot about lately. Actions and words – there's a difference."

Lulu stood up beside Charlotte and wrapped a comforting arm around her shoulders. "Maybe that's enough for today."

Valentin's shoulders sagged. This visit had not gone in any way like he imagined. He imagined Charlotte's anger, but he also imagined being able to explain, and her forgiving him. Any defense Lulu had towards him had gone out the window as soon as Charlotte mentioned Nikolas. He didn't say anything, wanting Charlotte to dictate the next move. His eyes lifted to hold her gaze.

Charlotte was already staring at him, clearly upset and angry. "Let's go, Mom. I definitely don't want to be here anymore."

Lulu walked to the door and knocked on it for them to be let out, her arm still around Charlotte's shoulders. "Bye," she said quietly to Valentin.

"Bye," Valentin echoed. "Goodbye, Charlotte."

"Goodbye, Mr. Cassadine." Charlotte didn't even look at him. The door opened and they exited, the door inadvertently slamming shut behind them.

"Just like the slam my heart feels," he whispered sadly, tears filling his eyes.


End file.
